The present invention relates to a hydraulically operated friction clutch of the type having a driving friction discs slidably mounted on a clutch outer, a plurality of driven friction discs slidingly mounted on a clutch inner connected to a driven shaft, the driving friction discs and the driven friction discs being interlaced alternatingly with one another, a pressure receiving plate integral with the clutch inner and disposed adjacent to one end of the train of the friction discs, a pressing plate disposed adjacent to the other end of the train of friction discs rotatably and axially movably as a unit with the clutch inner, the pressing plate being adapted to cooperate with the pressure receiving plate in pressing the driving and driven friction discs into friction engagement, an annular carrier integrated with the pressing plate and disposed at the opposite side of the clutch inner to the pressing plate, a pressure receiving member disposed on the center of the carrier through a release bearing adjacent to the end of the driven shaft, and a hydraulic cylinder disposed at the opposite side of the pressure receiving member to the driven shaft and adapted for axially driving a push rod contacting the pressure receiving member.
A hydraulically operated friction clutch of the type mentioned above is known. This known clutch, however, suffers from the following problems. Namely, it is often experienced that the pressing force acting on the push rod is inclined or deviated from the direction of the axis of the push rod, so that an abnormal force is applied to the release bearing and also to a sealing member on the sliding surface of the piston in the hydraulic cylinder. This undesirably impairs the smooth switching operation of the clutch.